Dead In The Water
by anoniblast25
Summary: Cuando la vida de alguien llega a su final, ya no se puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Éste es el caso de Lenore, quien ahora, después de casi 10 años de existencia, verá aquella luz que tanto anhelaba su pequeño corazón y su putrefacta alma. [ONE SHOT]


Lenore, la pequeña hermosa niña muerta, una pequeña de aproximadamente ni más de 10 años de edad. Con esa cabellera de trapeador amarillento que se le ve, esas orbes blancas, esa boca suave. Sus pequeñas manos tiemblan ante ti, se sucumbe en un pequeño abismo de perdición, donde, está ahí, asustada; mirándote. Tomas su cabello y la acercas hacia a ti, abrazándola por enfrente, ella con sus orbes cristalinas llenas de lágrimas se limpia en ti y seguido vuelve a llorar.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué esperas?

Asoma su cabeza hacia arriba, ahí la ves tu, antes viva. Ese color de piel pálido te llena de tristeza al verle los ojos que ahora están sangrando. Te preguntas porqué rayos no le dices todo lo que piensas de aquella situación y tiemblas. Ella sigue entrelazada por aquel abraza inmortal hacia a ti, se sacude dando un respingo y va cayendo como las hojas cafés que se sacuden del árbol cercano a ustedes. Miras el árbol y suspiras, ahora ella está en el suelo y la dejas caer.

Te sientas a su lado, mirándola como una pequeña bebé recién nacida, sabes perfectamente que ahora ella es una niña y está soñando. Viaja por aquellos rumbos que dan a los caminos más luminosos en la tierra, con pequeñas lágrimitas en los ojos.

−Estoy aquí en el agua. –repite ella. Tu dejas caer tu cabeza a su lado, mirando aquel cielo fúnebre que ahora se posa arriba de ustedes.

Miras nuevamente el árbol, sabes que sus hojas se están cayendo más rápido porque en cuanto te levantas, una pequeña montaña cae arriba de tu cabeza. Te sacudes el cabello negro hasta los hombros y miras como aquellas hojas se van quemando una a otra, solas, sin ayuda de nadie, sin esperar nada. Te asomas nuevamente hacia tu derecha, viendo a la pequeña pálida que, ahora está tarareando.

−Estoy aquí en el agua. –se repite nuevamente. Sólo subes tu mirada hacia el árbol. Éste ya habrá parado, sus hojas ya no estarán y tu sólo sollozarás.

−Lenore. –dirás. Ella te escuchó lo suficiente como para abrir sus ojos, esos orbes transparentes que ahora te miran con atención. Te acercarás y verás como los cerrará nuevamente. Plantas una pequeña semilla de tu boca en la frente de la niña, la niña muerta.

No, la niña que se está muriendo.

−¿Qué? –te dirá.– ¿Ya es hora?

−Sí. –contestas, para entonces levantarte. La tomarás de un brazo y la cargarás como hace días, cuando ella no se podía mover y tenías que llevarla contigo a todas partes. Jadeando y con el poco de su corazón al palpitar.

−Entiendo. –te susurra al oído. Su respiración entrecortada ahora te está haciendo débil. La acomodas entre tus brazos entrecerrados y caminas hasta aquel panteón donde se conocieron, hace dos años.

Mirando a tu alrededor, ella sólo suelta una pequeñísima y leve carcajada, se toma las mejillas.

−Estoy aquí en el agua. –tararea.– Mi corazón es un mar, mi corazón se seca.

−Mi corazón tiembla. –dices soltando un leve sollozo.– Mi corazón se hace diminuto.

Los dos llegan hasta una de las tumbas que habían pasado por alto, la bajas y con sus piecitos ella da unos pasos hasta éstas. Se arrodilla hasta el suelo, sentándose y acaricia la primera. Sabes que susurra algo, pero eres ese tipo de Mayordomo que le da privacidad a su amo, así que te limitas a no escuchar lo suficiente. Supones que es algo importante, ya que de sus ojos sale agua cristalina y de su boca sale ese aire que soltamos cuando nos sentimos tristes.

Con la punta de la bata negra que lleva, se limpia la cara. Tu te agachas y nuevamente la tomas como muñeca de porcelana, porque de eso se trata. Es una pequeña muñeca de vidrio que no debes romper hasta el final.

Nuevamente, caminan hasta más adentro de la penumbra que los está comiendo, para finalmente llegar a un espacio vacío, donde se encuentra una pala recién tocada, manchas espesas secas de algo rojizo entre la poca hierba. La bajas otra vez, y ella se recuesta en ésa tierra.

La niebla se esparce, no dejándote ver del todo, tú sólo sollozas nuevamente y ella cierra sus ojos.

−Estoy aquí en el agua. –repite ésta vez, con lágrimas notables que pasan por su cuello y mojan su cabello suelto, amarillo, casi dorado y espeso. Te acercas hacia ella y le acaricias las mejillas, una lágrima diminuta se suelta ante ti. Ella te indica con gestos que le tomes las manos, las acomodas en su regazo y te levantas nuevamente. Para entonces, ella está acostada.– _Estoy aquí muerta en el agua. _

Ésta vez, la niebla se esparce hasta llegar a desaparecer, sacas una pequeña margarita y algunas otras flores que guardabas en tu hermoso y elegante traje negro, cerca de tu corbata vinario. Giras tu cabeza hacia ella nuevamente, mirando ahora, la vista completa: Ella en la tierra de algo que parecía ser una tumba recién enterrada, con una lápida arriba diciendo su propio nombre y el típico "Q.E.P.D".

Dejas las flores alrededor de ella, y después le atraviesas aquella rosa negra que tanto guardaste para el momento, por su regazo, donde ella la toma aún llorando y sollozando.

−No sé qué se siente llorar, no sé que se siente amar. –te susurra.–

−Y ya no lo sabrás, pequeña Lenore. –le contestas, obviamente, con la poca alma que tienes hecha mil pedazos.

Ella suelta un grito ahogado, presionándose el pecho. Te mira por última vez y cierra sus orbes rosadas, desalojando el agarre de la rosa con espinas que tenía, viendo como por su boca sale aquel hilo carmesí, y por sus manos salen manchas del mismo horrible color, porque sabes que se había espinado.

Susurras algunas cosas, te desplomas ahí mismo, cerca de donde estaba acostada la pequeña que cuidaste por toda tu vida, incluso en su reencarnación e increíblemente cuando la trajeron a la vida.

−Lenore... –susurras.– No me dejes.

Pero es tarde, y lo sabes bien.

Esa pequeña que tanto adoraste, había atravesado aquel mundo infernal... Por que ahora se encontraba debajo de ti, en aquel subterráneo mundo de perdición y desesperación, maldad y millones de pensamientos grotescos.


End file.
